A New Rotten Four
by sassypantsxo
Summary: Instead of the four villain kids getting invited to Auradon Prep, how about we see what happens with a different set of villain kids that would be invited instead. Uma, Daughter of Ursula. Harry Hook, Son of Captain Hook. Dizzy Tremaine, Daughter of Drizella Tremaine. Gil, Son of Gaston. See what kind of trouble these four villain kids can cause, or can they be redeemed? Is there


In Auradon, future King Ben stood on the platform, as Lumiere fitted and tailored his tuxedo for the upcoming coronation. He stood there looking out the window, over at the Isle of The Lost. The Isle of The Lost was a prison, with a dome barrier around it, that housed all of the villains, sidekicks, and their children. There was no magic on the island, everything there was leftover supplies from Auradon, including all of the food, makeup, and clothing items. Most of it had long been ruined by the time the Goblins received it and everyone had taken their pickings. He had come to a decision, a royal proclamation that would be put into place immediately.

Just then, King Beast and Belle, walked into the fitting room. They were Ben's parents, and would be handing down the crown to Ben and his chosen queen within a matter of a week. Ben never admitted it to anyone, especially not to Audrey, his current girlfriend and possible future queen, but he did not love her. Audrey was far to vain and self interested, she'd never put someone else's wishes before her own, and that was not someone that Ben wanted for the future queen of Auradon, or for his wife. The former Beast spoke in his booming but proud voice, "Can you believe it? You're going to be king. You're only 16, I didn't make a good decision until I was 28." Just then, Queen Belle chimed in, "Uh, you married me at 21." She popped her husband's arm, and Ben piped up with his tone giving off a new sense of authority. "I've made my first official proclamation?" The King and Queen looked stunned, but overall proud of their son.

That proudness wouldn't last long, though, not once they heard what his proclamation entailed for the future of Auradon, and the future of the Isle. "I have chosen to bring 4 kids from the Isle into Auradon." The looks on the King's and Queen's faces said it all, utter shock and horror at the revelation. "You have?" Said the King before Belle spoke up with a motherly calm voice, but the fear was still evident despite her trying her best to hide it. "Who are their parents." Ben swallowed down hard, he had been thinking about this decision all day long. The plan was to bring four over, and if it was successful, then more and more kids would start to come over and have their chances as well. Ben then gathered up the courage as he spoke, "Ursula. Captain Hook. Drizella Tremaine. ..." Before he continued to speak the last name of the villains whose children would be coming, he paused. Each one weighed heavier and heavier as he spoke, but he knew this last one would bring some ill felt feelings from his parents when they heard it, but he made his decision. As future king, he had to stand his ground. "...and Gaston."

The room went absolutely silent, the only thing that could be heard for a moment was the needle and thread that dropped to the floor from Lumiere's hands as he gasped in shock. The horror on his parents' faces was etched into his mind now. Belle let out a sharp gasp and quick intake of breath, while Beast let out a high pitched, but wall shaking boom with just one word, "WHAT?" He exclaimed. He took a minute to catch his composure, wiping his glasses and straightening out his tuxedo coat. "Son, Gaston almost killed me. He didn't succeed, though it wasn't from a lack of trying, I can tell you that." He looked over at his wife cautiously, but with a deep sigh, he somewhat agreed. Ben was about to be king, they had to trust that he knew what he was doing with this proclamation, even if they did not agree with it. So, without as much as another word spoken between the three of them, Belle left arm in arm with her Beast, and Ben let out the sigh of relief that he hadn't realized that he had been holding in until now.


End file.
